


It can't work without

by killing_kurare



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Plot Twists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: “Here’s to us and our great future.”





	

**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) \- [consensual love potion use](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/743542.html?thread=98260598#t98260598)

 

They both sit at the table, the potion in two cups in front of them. They look at each other, and know that it’s right. They have talked about it, talked so long, and they came up with this solution together.

“It’s for the best,” he says.

“I know. It’s what our families want,” she agrees. And they both agree that this is all that matters: that their families approve, that society approves, that their life is how it’s supposed to be - and not how they want it to be.

They take the potion and smell it.

Hers smells like expensive perfume, cigarette smoke, the dark red lipstick she can still remember the taste.

His smells like eau de cologne, grass (as green as his lover’s eyes), and sweaty nights that ended too soon.

“It could never work without, am I right?” she smiles sadly, and he nodds.

“No, it can’t.”

She sighs and takes her cup. “Here’s to us and our great future.”

He also raises the cup, and they both drink up at the same time, close their eyes and bid their love goodbye.

When they open their eyes again, there’s an elated smile on their lips.

“I finally love you, Astoria,” Draco breathes.

“And I finally love you,” Astoria answers, and they lean forward to share their first true love’s kiss.

 


End file.
